The Black Baron (level)
The Black Baron is the seventh mission in Call of Duty 3. Characters *Bohater (playable) *Jackowicz *Ulan *Kolwalski *Rudinski Plot The player starts off as Cpl. Bohater, who is a tank driver in the Polish 1st Armored Division in St. Aignan-Decramesnil, France. On August 8, 1944 he is to attack an infamous German Officer named Richter who is best known as the Black Baron. When getting out of the first farm, the tanks cross over into the second farm and can see a convoy of German trucks dotting the horizon. They are sitting ducks, so the Polish destroy most of them before they can make a getaway. After destroying the truck convoy, the Poles head up over a hill down south and several Panzers attack the tanks. The tanks move back and forth and fire into the Panzers and after two hits on every Panzer they are destroyed. When the three German Panzers lay dead and smoking, the player should follow the team as they crawl through the fields further to the south. When the player's tank convoy turns to the east and another group of four Panzers attack. The Polish continue on through the fields east of the player's position after the Panzers are destroyed. Then the Polish clear out a barn manned by a couple of Nazi machine gunners. Approaching another farm field, two Tiger Tanks emerge on the horizon and attack the battle group. These Tigers are vicious and can fire much more frequently. Additionally, they take three or four direct hits to take down. Use the nearby shack for cover, and keep moving to avoid their fire. When getting an opening, use the aim button to get the tanks in the sights and destroy them. Destroy the two tanks, and continue through the farm to the southeast. Just past the Tigers, and soon there is a barn. Hit the side of the barn with the turret, and the player's battle group moves forward. Shortly, four Panzer infantry appear and begin firing rockets into the convoy. Hang back and pick them off. They are hard to see, so use the radar to locate their positions. After clearing the barn, continue up the road. When approaching the village, a sight very familiar to the Polish tank crew manifests when the smoke clears they continue to chase the Black Baron. There's one Tiger in the middle of the graveyard and the Polish quickly destroy it. The Polish exits the graveyard back on the road to the south. At the end of the road, another German tank blows out of a brick wall. Defeat it and roll out to the end of the street. When reaching the end, turn to the north and proceed up the path. The Baron is over the brick wall just to the left. The player needs to circle around to trap him. Grind through the barn up ahead and around the corner to come up behind the Black Baron's Tiger II tank. Fire a few rounds into the rear of the tank and an assist from air support overhead soon finishes Richter. Vehicles *Sherman Firefly Gallery File:Black Baron Map.jpg|The Black Baron Map. File:Call-of-duty-3-tank_.jpg|Driving the tank. CoD3 The Black Baron(level)1.jpg CoD3 The Black Baron(level)2.jpg CoD3 The Black Baron(level)3.jpg Trivia *The Black Baron is the real nickname of German top tank ace, Michael Wittmann, who was killed during the battle of St. Aignan De Cramesnil. *Fuel Plant takes place the following day after this mission. Video The Black Baron walkthrough Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels